mypowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Tessaiga
Tetsusaiga (also known as Tessaiga or Tetsaiga) is a fictional sword. The kanji, actual translated, means "iron- crushing fang". It is the opposite of Sesshomaru's inherited sword, Tenseiga. Out of the two, Tetsusaiga is called "the sword of death" or "the sword of destruction", while Tenseiga means "the sword of life." It is Dog Demon’s ultimate weapon known as “Tessaiga” that was seen in the popular Anime series “Inuyasha”. In the English adaptations of InuYasha, Tessaiga is called Tetsusaiga (or Tetsaiga) due to an error in translation in the early days of the manga when the tiny っ (tsu) kana was misread as a full-sized つ (tsu) kana, altering the romanization and pronunciation of that word. Both Tetsusaiga and Tessaiga can come from the kanji; the proper spelling depends on how the name is pronounced. The proper romanization is Tessaiga. By the time Viz, the company that translates the animes and mangas, had realized the error it was too late. It should be noted that the Tessaiga has a mind of its own as at various points, it has been seen talking to Inuyasha, such as wanting to be drawn or giving him advice and the same goes for Sesshomaru's Tenseiga. History Spoiler Warning: ''Spoiler details may follow.The swordsmith Totosai created the Tessaiga from the fang of the daiyokai the Great Dog Demon, who is the father of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. In its 'docile' form, the sword looks like any regular (and rather battered) katana. When wielded properly, it can transform into a weapon roughly the size of a car bumper that somewhat resembles a falchion. The Tessaiga will only transform if the user cares for humans and has yoki, this means that humans can never wield it because they do not possess yoki. The Tessaiga has the power to slay 100 demons in one swing of it by striking the Kaze no Kizu, it also has the ability to absorb any the technique or skill of a strong yokai that is defeated with the sword. The Inu no Taishou used the Tessaiga to steal Shishinki's Meidou Zangetsuha technique, but because of the danger the technique bore the Tenseiga was created to contain it. When the Inu no Taishou died a barrier was put on the Tessaiga to prevent a full yokai who hated humans from being able to use it, and the sword was hidden inside his grave in the world that is between the living and afterlife. Sesshomaru searched for that sword some time after his father's death, but had no luck of finding it, finally he asked Inuyasha about the Tessaiga's location. After a series of events both brothers had travel to their father's grave to claim the Tessaiga. Sesshomaru is unable to touch the sword, Inuyasha is not only able to wield it, but uses it to defeat Sesshomaru. After the battle Inuyasha becomes the master of the Tessaiga and begins to use it to aid him in battle. During a battle with the Thunder Brothers it's revealed the sheath can 'summon' the Tessaiga. Tessaiga can also protect it's master by puting a barrier around him, however the barrier the sword produces seems to only work after the attack has hit him. Inuyasha learns how to transform his Tessaiga and use it's Kenatsu quickly enough he didn't learn to use it's true power to slay 100 yokai until Sesshomaru(who gained a human arm with a Shikon fragment in it so he could wield Tessaiga) briefly stole the sword and used it himself. Even after seeing the power, Inuyasha didn't know how to use it, until he accidently used to prevent Miroku from being eaten by yokai when he couldn't use the Kazaana. Naraku blackmailed Sango into stealing the sword for him, by threatening Kohaku's life. After she & Inuyasha battled, it is then that Inuyasha was able to retake the Tessaiga back. Inuyasha finally discovered the secret of slaying 100 yokai was the Kaze no Kizu and learned how to use it during another battle with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha begun to use the Kaze no Kizu as his finishing move afterwards. 'Gaining New Ablities' As Naraku becomes stronger, Inuyasha begins to use Tessaiga's absorbing ablitiy to upgrade the sword with new powers to help him defeat Naraku. Seeking a way to break Naraku's barrier, Inuyasha went to defeat the barrier-keeper of the bat yokai tribe in order to obtain a technique to shatter barriers; instead Inuyasha ended up helping the barrier keeper, Shiori (a hanyo). To thank him, Shiori allowed him to cut her orb- the source of barrier power - and Tessaiga gained the ablitiy to destroy barriers. The next power of the Tessaiga absorbed was the yoki absorbtion from the yokai sword Dakki. Unlike the previous two abilities, Inuyasha had to actually battle and destroy the sword to acquire this power. Since Dakki could absorb yoki it nearly took all of the Tessaiga's powers, but Inuyasha used his sword to destroy Dakki and gained the ablitiy to absorb yoki in the form of Dragon Scaled Tessaiga. Inuyasha didn't master the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga right away unlike the previously acquired powers. Being a hanyo limited the amount of yoki Tessaiga could absorb before the yoki backfired on Inuyasha and injured him. By using Dragon Scaled Tessaiga to absorb the senki from a Seimiekan sent by Naraku, it purfied the yoki it absorbed thereby stopping the regurgitation, but in the manga, he cut Nikosen's Life Force Stalk with the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga. The final ablitiy Tessaiga gained was the Meidou Zangetsuha from Tenseiga. During the battle between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had willingly broke his Tenseiga on Tessaiga to give it Meidou Zangetsuha as their father had intended. The technique allows the user to send their enemy directly to hell. In the final battle with Naraku, Inuyasha fully masters the Meidou and it changes into an attack that cuts an enemy and then send its remains to hell. 'Katana Form' *'Anti-demon barrier' *'Human Shield' 'True Form' *'Kenatsu' *'Kaze no Kizu' *'Bakuryūha' 'Red Tessaiga' *Barrier Shattering 'Diamond Tessaiga' * 'Kongosoha' 'Dragon Scale Tessaiga' *'Yoki Absorption' *'Flaming Tessaiga' 'Black Tessaiga' *'Meidou Zangetsuha''' Category:Weapons